nonononomangafandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Main Characters Nonomiya Nono (野々宮 ノノ,'' Nonomiya Nono'') Nonomiya Yuuta's twin sister who is the main character in this manga. She is seen to have disguised herself as a boy at the start of the manga to try and get into the Olympics for Ski-Jumping as the sport doesn't have a women counterpart for them to take part in. Because of her girlish looks as she pretends to be a guy in a boy's school and dormitory, she ends up attracting unwanted relationships and surprisingly good bonds with her new friends. Mikage Kourogi (興梠 みかげ,'' Kourogi Mikage'') A famous figure skater, as she is introduced in the beginning of the manga, was deeply infatuated with Nono. At first she was rejected twice by Nono when she confessed. After she saw Nono wearing laced panties, she's assumed that she was a weird crossdresser. In order to not get caught, Nono admitted in wearing girl clothing. Ever since then, she's used this to blackmail Nono to win her love as a guy. She is a cute girl who later allows Nono to stay at her house when her shack was demolished. Throughout the series, it is evident that she is somewhat of a tsundere. She really cares about Nono, but Nono cares for her more like a friend. Because she is described as an Olympic genius, her endurance is much higher than the members of the ski club. Several times she is seen to not be purely genius, but a hard-working girl who would train endlessly. Akira Amatsu (天津 暁,'' Amatsu Akira'') A dark-haired, mysteriously reserved ski jumper who is the "arch-nemesis" of Nono. He was born into a family of ski jumpers, his grandfather and father being silver-medalists; however, Akira is sometimes referred as being in the family of "silver medal collectors" (which he really despises). His father had been on the same team as Nono's father in a previous Olympic ski jumping game. From his hardwork, talent, and good background, he was able to work at an early age and become an exceptional ski jumper. He aims to win the gold in the next Olympic games. He has a unique "disease of woman," and gets hives whenever he is near females. Hiroshi Kishitani (岸谷 弘基,'' Kishitani Hiroki'') Fellow club member to Nono and Akira, he is a freshman who really likes Nono. In the beginning, he is a good friend to Nono. He knows Shiriya's scary personality because he used to go to the same elementary school as him, and is terrified of him. He is a very loyal friend, and although he might have more stamina than the senior members of the club, compared to Akira and Nono, it is relatively inferior. He is one of the only people who actually know that Nono is a girl. Other Characters Kiyoshi Shiriya (尻屋 潔,'' Shiriya Kiyoshi'') A high school senior from Okushin High who is viewed as demonically demented and very frightening. He has quite a twisted nature, and uses violence to get what he wants. He is said to go through any means to become a professional jumper. He hates his last name, literally meaning "Anal Shop" in Japanese, so he forces everyone to call him "Emperor," beating up anyone who calls him "Shiraya-''san''." He is 190 cm tall, but wears short skis because of a strong relationship he had in the past. Kiyoshi is in love with Mikage, and also falls for Nono when she dresses up as Noriko. It is revealed later in the manga that he is the heir to a very rich and famous company. Nonomiya Yuuta (野々宮 悠太,'' Nonomiya Yuuta'') Nonomiya Nono's twin brother who is currently deceased due to a suicide because of not being able to achieve better results over his sister in Ski-Jumping. His girlfriend goes by the name of Sora, and finds out that Nono is pretending to be Yuuta at first glance. Yura Yuusuke The father of the Nonomiya twins, he once was a charismatic and lovable father. It has been noted that he has occassional knee pains, which led to his downfall in the Olympics. He changed the twins' last name to their mother to avoid further harrassment from not winning the Olympics. He is forever known to many people as the man who made Japan mess up in the Olympics. Yoda (与田,'' Yoda'') He is a sports magazine editor, after retiring from being a ski jumper after seeing not enough talent in himself. He admitted in the manga to Nono that his goal was to bring more attention to the sport. He claims that he can see the talent aura around competitors just by taking off his glasses. In order to get more commotion in the ski jumper sport, he had attracted Akira and Nono together. Throughout the series, he is seen often supporting and commenting on Nono's performance. He is one of the only people who actually knows Nono is a girl. Makino Shinji Former teammate of Nonomiya's father, his thinking is quite bizarre. People say that he thinks ugly women beautiful, and beautiful women ugly. At one point, he complemented Yoda's assistant. He still holds a little grudge on Yura Yuusuke because he did not receive a medal in the previous Olypmics. Satou Ken An ordinary boy who happens to be in the same class and same club as Nonomiya. He was only mention in a short side story of the manga. He has a slight attraction to Nono because Nono looks like a bishie. He does show some sexual desires for her, but when he openly confesses it to Nono when he's delirious with a fever, he jumps out of his 2nd story window into the snow below. Category:Main Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Other Characters